The present invention relates to a container made from a recycled plastic bottle for holding articles. In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, a recyclable bottle (formerly used for containing soda, for example) is emptied of its liquid product, rinsed and cut (as explained hereinafter) to provide a holding cavity section and a closure mechanism. In the preferred embodiment, a fold-over flap is the means for closing the container. The closure mechanism serves to close the container, as desired. In addition, according to the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the container is provided with a handle or shoulder strap so that it can be easily carried. The container can serve as a purse, a pocketbook or any other container of objects. The present invention can also be used as a container for selling new articles of merchandise as, for example, scarves or jewelry or as a promotional item containing, for example, an invitation or announcement. After purchase, the purchased article can be removed and the container can be used by the purchaser as a pocketbook, or a container for other articles or other fashion accessories.